


The Statue of one Tom Riddle

by Prince_of_Pharaohs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But It's Not Really Mentioned, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Muggle World and Wizarding World are mixed, Statues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs
Summary: Not much was known about the handsome and human-sized statue in the middle of the city. Not even the oldest residents of the city.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 13
Kudos: 243
Collections: Harry Potter





	The Statue of one Tom Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> “There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city, and the rumor surrounding the statue is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand. 
> 
> One cute selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused in your arms.”  
> \- [Writing Prompts](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/)  
> [Original Post](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/184666422570/there-is-a-beautiful-statue-of-a-person-in-the)
> 
> I came across that on pinterest, so guess who got inspired… I wrote this in less than 3 hours.

Not much was known about the handsome and human-sized statue in the middle of the city. Not even the oldest residents of the city, nor did anyone really recognize him. 

The statue was of a handsome man with chiselled features and remarkable strong eyes. A sword was by his side as he stood tall over everyone who came to see him in all of his glory. The statue would always be clean, untouched by time as it stood there silently.

People didn’t even know when it was made or when it was placed there or who made it. The plaque under the statue was the only information they had about it: Tom Riddle. 

There had been a few people with the same name but none of them looked remotely like the statue.

But everyone agreed on one thing, the rumour revolving around it was the most interesting part and the main reason why the statue became such a popular tourist spot.

Rumours say when the right person- sometimes described as the statue’s soulmate- touches the statue’s hands, the statue will come to life. 

Of course, that was just a story. If it wasn’t, the statue would have already met his “soulmate” already, considering the many thousands of people visiting him daily, taking pictures, selfies and whatnot. 

And Harry never thought he would get coaxed into taking a picture with the statue until now. 

For some reason strange reason, he felt nervous approaching it and when their hands connected. He felt an electric shock going through his entire body, almost falling down if not for something catching him. 

Harry looked around only to find out that everyone was looking at him. And he slowly turned to look at the person who caught him. 

The statue was staring at him, at least what he guessed to be the statue. 

He was breathing. 

He was blinking. 

And more importantly, he was smiling at Harry. 

He was alive, a living and breathing human being.

“Ha-” He began to say but Harry was having none of that and immediately escaped from his arms out of just plain white shock. 

The statue-turned-human frowned then but didn’t hesitate to approach Harry, his cloak swaying in the wind as he held his arm in a tight grip. “Harry,” he repeated.

“H-How do you know my name?” He asks, the frown marring the mystery man’s handsome face deepened.

“Harry, don’t you remember me? It’s me, Tom Riddle, your husband.” 

Saying that Harry had passed out right then and there would be an underestimation of the century. 

And the audience they had may or may not have started taking videos already. 

Because who knew a mere rumour would prove itself to be true?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to tag this ngl, also I’m genuinely proud this became a drabble instead of… a multi-chaptered one because… I could have extended this… a lot more but I held the urge lmfao.


End file.
